Conversa:Melody Violet01/@comment-27047964-20150828225004/@comment-27047964-20150828235357
consegui Esta extensão pode ser ativada ou desativada usando a Especial:Wikifeatures.Esta extensão é ativada por padrão na Wikia.Você pode criar simples votações em sua wikia utilizando uma simples sintaxe. ÍndiceesconderPasso a passoComo funciona?Os votos podem ser resetados?CustomizaçãoMudando a largura da votaçãoMais ajuda e feedbackPasso a passoEditarIn Edit mode for an article page, change the tab at the top of the editor from "Visual" to "Source".Durante a edição de uma página, mude a aba em cima do editor de "Visual" para "Fonte".Encontre o lugar na página onde você deseja adicionar a votação.Adicione o seguinte código e substitua com o seu conteúdo: Título da votaçãoEscolha 1Escolha 2etc.Exemplo: Qual é sua cor favorita?VermelhoVerdeAzulAmareloOutra Resultado: Qual é sua cor favorita? Vermelho0 Verde0 Azul0 Amarelo0 Outra0 A votação foi criada às 23h19min de 14 de Agosto de 2015 e, até agora, 0 pessoas votaram. Finalmente, selecione sua opção desejada e clique em Votar! Agora qualquer um pode votar em sua votação.Como funciona?EditarOs votos são registrados em seu nome de usuário ou, se você está registrado, em seu endereço de IP. Isso significa que a votação não oferece uma contagem confiável de indivíduos, e não deve ser usada para propósitos importantes. Usuários podem mudar seus votos a qualquer momento. A votação vai mostrar o número e a percentagem dos votos para cada escolha, o número total de votos até o momento, e a data e hora que a votação foi criada. Votações idênticas postadas em páginas diferentes do seu site vão agir como entradas de dados diferentes para a mesma votação. Se múltiplas votações são desejadas em um mesmo momento, cada uma delas deve diferir uma da outra em seu código-fonte. Os votos podem ser resetados?EditarNão é possível congelar uma votação. Todas as votações continuam recebendo novos votos indefinidamente. Para resetar todos os votos, mude o título ou uma das escolhas da votação (o que vai criar uma nova votação). Desde que é bem fácil mudar e resetar votações, votações antigas podem ser perdidas facilmente. Revertendo à uma versão anterior ao reset talvez possa resgatar a informação, mas você não deve confiar sempre nessa funcionalidade. Se votações antigas são importantes para você, é mais seguro gravar os resultados de alguma outra forma de wikitexto. CustomizaçãoEditarÉ possível customizar o design da votação via CSS. Mudando a largura da votaçãoEditarPor padrão, as votações têm uma largura de 40em. Administradores podem mudar a largura usando o seguinte código CSS: div.ajax-poll { width:auto !important; }This will need to be added to the wikia's CSS file (see the Help:JavaScript and CSS Cheatsheet). This will make all polls on your wiki be as wide as the "box" they're in, i.e. they'll usually expand to be as wide as the article body. You can now set its width by wrapping it in a div with a set width, or a table cell, or in any other layout box. Example: É preciso adicionar isso ao CSS da wikia (ver Ajuda:JavaScript e CSS). Isso fará todas as votações em sua wiki a terem a mesma largura da "caixa" a qual elas estão ou então expandirem e tomarem toda a largura do artigo. Você agora pode alterar a largura apenas colocando a votação em uma div com largura definida, ou em uma célula de uma tabela, ou em qualquer outra caixa. Exemplo: O quão larga é essa votação?LargaNão muito largaPouquíssimo larga Resultado: O quão larga é essa votação? Larga0 Não muito larga0 Pouquíssimo larga0 A votação foi criada às 23h19min de 14 de Agosto de 2015 e, até agora, 0 pessoas votaram. Mais ajuda e feedback EditarNavegue e procure por outras páginas de ajuda em Ajuda:ConteúdosConfira Ajuda:Central da Comunidade Wikia para mais ajuda e suporteConfira Ajuda:Contatando a Wikia para saber como reportar erros ou passos incompletos/confusos neste artigo